More exactly, the invention relates to a metal-clad modular electricity supply station including a main set of busbars interconnecting at least two pairs of components, such as overhead feedthroughs or cable boxes, in an H-station configuration.
In general, such pairs of components are disposed on the same side of the main set of busbars and are connected thereto. The main set of busbars is thus relatively long given the isolation distances laid down for electrical and safety reasons. For example, with overhead feedthroughs at a voltage of 72.5 kV, the isolation distance is about 5 meters.